To Love You Again
by Fnafqueenforever234
Summary: Mylène Haprèle life as in actress is great. But after her high school reunion, her life turns around. Her apartment goes under quarantine and she has no place to go. But when a certain person reenters her life in the two might rekindle an old flame.
1. A Reunion To A Disaster

Mylène Haprèle life was great. She and her father have beeb actinv side by side ever since she graduated from high school. But when it comes to acting, it can be a little stressful. But luckily she got her break! Her ten year high school reunion was tonight. She pulled her blonde hair up in a bun. She wore a black skirt, blue tank top and a black cardigan. As she entered the gym she saw many familiar faces like Kim and Max.

"Mylène? Is that you?" Mylène heard. She turned around and smiled. A woman in a red dress with black jewelry and medium blue length hair smiled at her. Next to her a woman in a orange dress with matching white heels, diamond necklace and earrings with long brown hair.

"Marionette, Alya! Hi!" Mylène said with a smile. The three women hug and laugh. "It's so good to see you two! How've you guys been?" Mylène asked.

"The News station is crazy. But I'm ok because Nino and I are expecting in 9 months." Alya said as she rubbed her stomach. Mylène smiled and congratulated her.

"Adrian and I are engaged! And getting fashion tips from Adrian's father himself? My life is amazing! How about you? Any man in your life?" Marionette asked.

"Acting is great! I've sold two shows out! And no, I'm still single." Mylène said as she held up her hand. Marionette smiled and soon looked behind Mylène. Her eyes grew wide. Ayla looked at Marionette and soon gasped as she saw what or _who_ Marionette was looking at.

"Woah! Is that..." Alya started.

"Ivan Bruel?" Marionette finished as she pointed. Mylène turned and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. A man in an Army uniform walked inside the school. The stranger took off his beret and smiled. He had very light blue eyes, a nice smile and freckles sprinkled over his nose.

"Ivan? Is that you man?" Nino asked. The stranger smiled at Nino happily.

"Hey Nino! Long time no see!" Ivan's voice boomed. The two shook hands and soon the guys went over to Ivan.

"Girl! You should go say hi!" Alya said as she pushed Mylène forward.

"What?! No!" Mylène said hurriedly.

"Come on Mylène, it's just Ivan. Besides! I think he still has feelings for you!" Marionette said. Mylène flushed lightly and looked at Ivan. He was laughing with Kim and the other guys. He soon looked over and made eye contact with Mylène. His eyes grew and he smiled. Marionette smiled as Mylène flushed red.

"Girl! Are you shy?" Alya asked. Mylène turned her attention back to the other two women. She slowly swallowed as she opened her mouth.

"Good evening ladies." A voice said. Mylène jumped to the deep rich, voice.

"Oh! Hi Ivan!" Marionette said.

"Hello Marionette! Alya, congrats on the baby." Ivan said. Alya thanked him.

"I'm going to go get a drink of punch! Marionette will you join me?" Alya asked as she yanked Marionette's hand. The two ladies soon walked away.

"H-hello Mylène." Ivan stuttered. Myléne's eyes grew and she smiled softly. He was still shy around her! Mylène turned around and faced Ivan.

"Good evening Ivan." She said. Ivan flushed brightly and he cleared his throat. Mylène giggled at his blushing. She smiled and held out her hand for Ivan to shake. Ivan grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Mylène flushed bright crimson red as she felt his lips touch her skin.

"You look beautiful tonight." He smiled calmly.

"T-thank you. So uh...how's life been treating you?" She asked. Ivan smiled at her.

"The service is great. Got a good job, a good home." He said. Mylène nodded. "How about you? How's life going for you?" He asked. Mylène sighed dreamily.

"Its amazing! I've accomplished my dream of becoming an actress!" Mylène smiled.

"That's amazing! I've heard your shows are sold out." Ivan said. Mylène nodded excitedly. "Well, I-".

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I just want to start by saying how good it is to see so many familiar faces again. It's amazing how easy it is to lose touch with people when you refuse to join Facebook," Rose said through the microphone. Everyone laughed.

"I think tonight is one of those events many people have been either dreading or looking forward to for a long time now. It's kind of a milestone for a lot of people, a checkpoint of sorts to see where they are in their lives compared to where they thought they'd be. And there's a bit of inherent anticipation that comes with an occasion like tonight's. People have been wondering things like, where has everyone lived? What have they been doing with their lives? What do they look like? Who are they with?" She continued.

 ** _I wonder if Ivan is seeing anyone?_** Mylène thought.

"Maybe you made millions, maybe you just made good friends, maybe you set sail for the other side of the world, or maybe you anchored your life here in Paris. I guess what I'm getting at is that no matter where you've gone or what you've done, my hope is that each of you have lived your life in your own way, and that over the past ten years, living that life makes you feel happy and successful. So talk to your fellow classmates about their lives tonight. Listen to their stories and find out the answers to those burning questions. Thank you!"

Everyone sat down and Mylène found Marionette and Alya along with their husbands.

"May I join you?" She asked.

"Of course! And you too Ivan!" Nino smiled. Mylène took a seat and Ivan smiled.

"Thank you Nino, I'll join you if all the ladies are ok with it." Ivan said.

"Of course Ivan!" Marionette said. Alya agreed.

"Mylène?" Ivan said. Mylène smiled.

"Of course! We all have some catching up to do!" Mylène said. Ivan took a seat next to Nino and Mylène. They all talked, laughed, joked, and exchanged stories.

"So Ivan," Marionette said. Ivan looked at her and smiled. "Are you seeing anybody?" She asked. Mylène choked on her water. Alya nearly giggled at the question.

"The answer to that question is no. I've been single ever since I joined the service." Ivan answered.

"No way man! Look at you!" Adrian exclaimed.

Mylène looked at Ivan closely for the first time in the night. He was in good shape and his blue eyes were bright. His hair was in a nice cut fit for his regulation, and his smile was bright. He was the definition of a handsome man.

"I'll be honest. I haven't been on a date in ten years." Ivan said.

"Why not?" Mylène was surprised to hear her own voice. Ivan looked at Mylène and smiled sadly.

"Because a special girl stole my heart ten years ago." Ivan said. Mylène mouth made an O shape. The night went on and soon the reunion ended. Everyone left the gym and Mylène sighed. She was outside looking for her ride.

"My taxi isn't here." She said as she looked at her watch. Ivan walked up placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little but relaxed.

"I'll wait with you." He said.

"Oh I possibly couldn't have you do that!" Mylène said.

"My pleasure." He said. Mylène smiled and stood next to Ivan. A short time passed and soon the cab pulled up. The two walked over and Ivan opened the door.

"Madame!" He joked as he took a dramatic bow. Mylène laughed at the act. She then returned the bow.

"Why thank you Monsieur!" She said with a giggle. Mylène stepped inside and Ivan made sure she was secured in. "Ivan what are you doing?" She asked. Ivan looked at her and smiled.

"Just making sure your secured in, that's all." He said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you." Mylène smiled. Mylène placed her hand on Ivan's cheek and brought his face close to her. She then ever so lightly placed a peck on his cheek. Ivan blushed harder and he shut Myléne's door. The cab pulled away and drove off. Soon the cab came to a stop and Mylène stepped out. She gasped as she saw many emergency vehicles surrounding her apartment. She ran up to a police officer.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Black poisionous mold. Did you live in the building?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Mylène answered.

"I suggested then you ask a friend to stay with them for a while." The officer said.

"For how long?" Mylène asked.

"A month, maybe two." The officer said.

"What?!" Mylène exclaimed.

"Madame please. I need to do my job." The officer said. Mylène sighed and she walked away. Mylène walked around the block and into a café. She sat down at a table and dialed Marionette.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mari! It's me! Listen, my apartment building is having residents move for a little bit due to a mold. I was wondering if I could stay with you?" Mylène asked.

"Oh Mylène I'm so sorry! But Adrian and I are flying out tomorrow night. I'm really sorry!" Marionette apologized.

"No! No! It's ok! I can ask someone else!" Mylène said. The two talked and soon hung up. Mylène asked Rose, Alix, Juleka, and everyone in her contacts. All except one.


	2. A Place To Stay

There was knock on the door.

"Coming!" A male voice said. There was shuffling and the door opened. A brown shaggy hair guy opened the door. He smiled mischievously. Mylène stood at the door with a backpack full of clothes and toiletries.

"Well _hell~o_! What can I do for you cutie?" The guy asked.

"Is Ivan home?" Mylène asked. The guy smirked.

"Hey Ivan! There's someone to see you!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Who is it?" Ivan's voice boomed.

"I don't know, but she's pretty cute!" The shaggy guy said. Mylène heard shuffling and then footsteps. Mylène saw Ivan turn the corner and Ivan saw Mylène. His eyes grew and he walked a little quicker. He pushed the other guy out of the way. The other guy snickered.

"H-hey! Sorry about that. Um what can I do for you?" Ivan asked. Mylène shift from one foot to the other.

"I uh...I need a place to stay. My apartment is under quarantine due to a mold. I asked everyone else and they didn't have the room. So I uh...came to you. But I see you have no room so I'll be go-".

"No!" Ivan said quickly. Mylène looked at him and he flushed lightly. "I uh... I mean, the guest room is open." Ivan said.

"But what about your friend?" Mylène asked. Ivan looked her confused.

"Oh! David just came over to grab his guitar. He lives on his own." Ivan said.

"Oh." Was all Mylène said.

"Please! Come in!" Ivan said as he grabbed Myléne's backpack.

"Oh! You don't have to do that!" Mylène said as she reached for her bag. Ivan smiled and shook his head.

"Not a problem Mylène! Please, come on in and make yourself at home." Ivan said as he moved out of the way. Mylène stepped inside and smiled. It was very spacious and very clean. The walls were painted a nice wine red with a white trim. "Its not much but it's home." Ivan said.

Ivan smiled and he walked over to the staircase. "Bathroom is down the hall on the right." Ivan said. He stopped at a door and opened it. "This is your room. I-I hope it fits your standards." Ivan stuttered. Mylène walked inside and smiled. There was a bed, neatly made with maroon sheets. A small glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, diffusing the lamplight and throwing small rainbows around the top of the room.

"Um, I'm afraid it's been a while since anyone used it last," Ivan said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Mylène said

"My room is right across the hall. You're welcome to any of the books on the shelves. Would you like dinner at about...seven?".

"That would be fine, Ivan, thank you." Mylène smiled. "And...thank you for this, too. It really is awfully kind of you.".

He smiled nervously. "Well, I thought...I mean, you need to stay somewhere while your apartment is not safe. And this is convenient then a hotel aside from anything else." Ivan said.

"It's the 'anything else' that I'm most grateful for right now." She stood up and took his hand. Ivan's smile relaxed at the touch.

"Well...I suppose that makes two of us. Would you like some time to unpack?" He asked.

"Just a few minutes, yes. I don't have much." Mylène admitted as she looked at the backpack.

"Please take your time. I want you to be at home here." Ivan paused, considered the sentence, and finished in a rush. "By which I mean I hope you feel comfortable here. As a guest."

Mylène smiled as she unzipped her bag. "I already do, Ivan. And I understood you the first time."

He smiled with relief and left, closing the door carefully. Mylène heard his footsteps receding down the hall and straightened her back, looking around the room. She crossed to the window and opened the curtains. The light of Paris fell on her, so golden and brilliant against the night sky that it almost turned the black into a deep shade of blue. The glow of the city made Mylène sigh softly. Soon a smell of food wafted through the air. Mylène slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Ivan was cooking something and it smelt delicious. Ivan must of heard her coming.

"Take a seat, I'll be done soon enough," he called over and Mylène took a seat at the dining table, taking in every little detail of the combined dining room and living room area. It was homely but simple.

"I didn't know you could cook," the small woman watched him with a honest curiosity.

"It's one of my hobbies," Ivan replied with a slight smile as he brought two plates with steak, steamed asparagus, and mashed potatoes. Ivan gave Mylène hers first before sitting down to join her. For a moment or two there was mostly silence, broken only by the squeak of metal on china as they both focused on eating between sips but it was a comfortable atmosphere. Ivan cleared the table and did the dishes when they had finally finished, Mylène decided to explore slightly, moving around the living room and picked up a photo of two men. It was Ivan and three other guys infront of a hummer somewhefe in the Middle East.

"Ah! Pakistan! I had fun over there." Her host spoke from behind her, his expression looking like he was remembering happier times.

"What happened?" The question slipped out before she could stop it. Ivan looked at the photo and his eyes grew sad. He took a deep breath and walked over to the couch. He sat down and Mylène walked over to him. She sat next to him.

"We were evacuating a small village when a small group of bounty hunters started firing. Tomas died on impact of a bullet. Me and two others were taken captive. We were tortured and beaten. Ramirez, he was the smallest of us and his body couldn't handle such torture. He died two days after we were caught. Toni and I were released a week later. Toni is now blind in his right eye and has PTSD. I have scars and memories. But two great men died...and I couldn't save them." Ivan said quietly. Mylène didn't say a word as she replaced the photo, then moved to lightly rest a hand against his cheek, watching him lean into it. Sometimes at times like this, words were hollow and apologies meant nothing. She knew that from personal experience.

"Thanks for listening." Ivan nodded, watching her with a small, weak smile. Ivan cleared his throat and stood up. "You must be tired!" He said. He walked Mylène to her room and Mylène faced him.

"Thank you for all of this," she said quietly. "Letting me stay here. It really is very kind of you."

"You needed somewhere to stay," said Ivan. "And this way you don't have to spend any money...and I certainly have enough room here...and I didn't really like the idea of you being alone when Hawk Moth is still not captured.".

Mylène smiled. "I wouldn't have wanted to be. But I mean even as a gesture of friendship...your offer was extraordinarily kind."

"No...it really wasn't." Ivan smiled at her. "Especially not for someone who happens to be an old friend." Ivan said. Mylène let a soft grin form.

"Goodnight Ivan." She said softly.

"Sweet dreams Mylène." Ivan said gently. Mylene grew a very light pink and walked into the room. Ivan shut the door softly and walked to his room. Both changed into their nightware and climbed into their bed. Both slowly fell asleep as the city of lights came to life.


	3. A Ride To Work

**_"I've been asked to do a show with my dad!" Mylène said excitedly._**

 ** _"That's great! I can help you with your lines!" Ivan said happily. Myléne's face slowly turned sad and her head dropped._**

 ** _"What is it?" Ivan asked. Mylène looked up at Ivan. Her eyes were sad._**

 ** _"The show is in Germany. Me and my dad are moving." Mylène said sadly._**

 ** _"So what? We can work this through!" Ivan said hopefully. Ivan reached and grabbed Mylène's hands. Mylène looked up at him with tears streaming down her face._**

 ** _"Ivan I think we should see other people." Mylène said as her voice trembled._**

 ** _"What do you mean?" Ivan asked desperately._**

 ** _"I'm saying we should break up..." Mylène said as her voice cracked._**

 ** _"So that's it? You don't even want to try?" Ivan asked._**

 ** _"I'm sorry!" Mylène sobbed as she pulled away and ran away._**

Ivan was walking to the bathroom when he heard a voice in Myléne's room. Ivan pressed his ear to the door.

"I'm sorry."

Ivan concerned opened the door and saw Mylène fast asleep. He walked up to her and saw Mylène mumbling in her sleep. Tears stained her face and Ivan felt his heart tear a little.

"I'm sorry Ivan." She mumbled. Ivan smiled sadly as he knew what Mylène was apologizing for. He gently wiped her tears away. He gently rubbed Myléne's cheek and slowly Mylène smiled. Ivan smiled back and placed a small peck on Myléne's forehead.

"I forgive you." He whispered. Ivan then walked out of the room and then into the bathroom.

Mylène woke up to running water. Her honey eyes adjusted to her surroundings and she sat up. Mylène crawled out of bed and stretched. The water came to a halt. She threw a sweatshirt on and opened her door. Then she heard a door open. She stepped out of the room and Ivan was bended over facing the floor while drying his hair. Mylène looked at Ivan and Ivan stood up. His back was facing her and Mylène placed a hand over her chest to keep her heart from bursting out of it. His bare skin was showing and Ivan was in really great shape. Ivan turned around and Mylène nearly fainted. Ivan had a four pack of abs and a strong torso. Ivan smiled at Mylène warmly.

"Good morning Mylène!" He said happily.

"G-good morning." She manage to spit out. She was basically drooling over Ivan.

"How did you sleep?" Ivan asked.

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Very well. How about you?" She asked. Ivan smiled.

"Very well. Oh! What would you like for breakfast?" He asked as he combed the top of his hair.

"Um...eggs and a cup of coffee? Please?" She asked she she finally realized how hungry she was.

"Alright! How do you like your eggs?" Ivan asked.

"Sunny side up." Mylène smiled. Ivan shut the bathroom light off and walked out. He walked down the hall and Mylène noticed something. It was a dark spot on Ivan's left shoulder blade. Curious, Mylène followed him. Ivan was in the kitchen when Mylène decended down the stairs. She saw a cup of coffee waiting for her at the table. She sat at the table and watched Ivan. Her eyes slowly realized that Ivan had light scars on his back with the dark spot.

"Hey Ivan?" She said.

"Yeah," He said.

"I uh...um do you have any sugar?" She asked.

"Yes! In the cupboard right next to me." He said as he notioned to his right. Mylène got up and walked over to Ivan. She stared at the dark marking before reaching up. She looked and saw the sugar jar. She reached up and grabbed it. She closed the cupboard door and smiled. She took a step back and bumped into something firm.

"EEK!" She yelped as the jar slipped from her hands. The jar was caught in a large hand.

"Sorry Mylène! Didn't mean to startle you." Ivan said behind her. Myléne turned around and her eyes grew. She didn't realize how much taller Ivan had grown up until the moment. She smiled and shook her head.

"No apology from you is needed. I should've been looking where I was going!" She said. Ivan shook his head.

"Accidents happen right?" He said.

Mylène looked at their closeness and nodded. Ivan raised a brow and looked at her. His eyes grew and he handed her the jar.

"I am so sorry! I uh, I'm gonna go put a shirt on!" He said.

"No please! Don't do things for me! It's your house!" Mylène said.

"Are you sure you're not uncomfortable?" Ivan asked. Mylène smiled and softly giggled. She took the jar from Ivan's hands and smiled. She started to walk away.

"I'm sure." She said as she patted Ivan's shoulder gently. Ivan blushed as her hand made contact with his skin. Mylène poured some sugar into her coffee and took a sip. She smiled as the liquid reached her lips.

"Ok! Breakfast is ready!" Ivan said. He set a plate with two eggs and a piece of toast in front of her.

"Looks delicious Ivan, thank you." Mylène smiled.

"You are welcome." He said. The two ate and Ivan did the dishes. Mylène ran upstairs and changed. She came down and Ivan looked at her.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Practice." She answered.

"Let me give you a ride!" Ivan said.

"I can walk." Mylène said.

"Please?".

Mylène sighed and smiled. "Ok." She said. Ivan smiled and ran upstairs. He came back down fully dressed.

"Lets go!" He smiled. The two hopped into his car nad drove to the theater.

"When are you done?" Ivan asked.

"Six O'clock." She said.

"Ok see you then!" Ivan smiled. Mylène smiled and walked into the theater.

"Alright people! Lets get started!" The director said. Mylène rushed to the stage and hopped up. The slowly progressed and it turned to six.

"Alright! Great job everyone! See you all tomorrow!" The director said. Mylène grabbed her stuff and was walking out the theater.

"Mylène!".

She turned to see Toni tushing up to her. Toni was the lead male role.

"Hey Toni!" She said. Toni smiled and Mylène looked at the door. Ican wasn't there yet.

"Whatcha looking for?" Toni asked.

"My friend." She said.

"Hey Mylène?" Toni said. Mylène looked at him and Toni smiled.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Oh. Toni I would but-".

"Please! It would be fun! Dinner, candles, maybe some fun afterwards." He said as he placed a hand on Myléne's hip.

"Toni, I have to decline." She said as she pushed him away gently.

Ivan pulled up to see a guy talking to Mylène. He watched as he placed a hand her hip. Mylène looked uncomfortable and was tying to push him away. But the guy kept trying. Ivan got out of the car. Mylène looked like she was growing scared. Ivan walked in.

"Come on! Please?" The guy asked.

"Stop it Toni! You're acting stupid! You don't like me at all! Now please leave me alone." Mylène said. He looked and see the guy named Toni cornering Mylène.

"Come on Mylène! You know that's not true! I think your cute!" He said. Ivan felt his blood pressure rise. He walked over and placed a giant hand on Toni's shoulder. He spun him around and Toni gasped.

"Leave her alone." Ivan growled. Toni backed up and ran out of the building. Ivan turned around and looked at Mylène. He placed a hand gently on Mylène's shoulder. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked. Mylène shook her hand and Ivan sighed.

"Can we leave?" Mylène finally said.

"Of course!" Ivan said. The two walked to the car and drove in silence.


End file.
